


Punishment

by baephomet



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Anal, Forced Oral, Kink, Oral Sex, Rape Play, Spanking, Throat Fucking, face fucking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baephomet/pseuds/baephomet
Summary: “Not much longer, Caroline,” you said in monotone while checking work emails on your phone. The only time you ever called me ‘Caroline’ was right before punishments or when I’m being a brat and I had a hard time keeping a straight face, it was a warning of what was to come once you had me back home. It was then when I decided if I was going to get punished, I might as well give a better reason than not shutting up and pouting all day.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my nsfw blog on tumblr but have since deleted and am posting here so I don’t lose the post again. I also posted this to my personal tumblr to save it as well. This was written for my former dom so I guess I’d now consider the characters original. Both characters are adults, 21+

“Can we go home now?” I asked, my voice edging on whiny. “We’ve been out all day and I’m getting bor-” You cleared your throat before I could finish my sentence. I knew what that meant, if I didn’t change my behavior I’d be sorry when we got home. My incessant whining and complaining had already lost me my dessert privilege for the night but at least I stopped being so obvious with my displeasure.

“Not much longer, Caroline,” you said in monotone while checking work emails on your phone. The only time you ever called me ‘Caroline’ was right before punishments or when I’m being a brat and I had a hard time keeping a straight face, it was a warning of what was to come once you had me back home. It was then when I decided if I was going to get punished, I might as well give a better reason than not shutting up and pouting all day.

I leaned into you in the backseat of the cab and rested my head on your shoulder and placed my hand on your chest. Maybe if I had been a good girl you would’ve encouraged being touchy-feely but you just picked my hand up and dropped back into my lap without a second thought. Not being allowed to touch you is the absolute worst punishment and I quickly put my hand on you again, this time on your abdomen and inched my way down to your cock. Before I had a chance to reach it, you grabbed my wrist and once again placed my hand in my lap but kept hold this time. I couldn’t keep from wincing as your grip tightened and I struggled to break free.

I squirmed in my seat with another attempt and you finally let go, I should’ve learned my lesson then but I was having so much fun. Somehow I managed to turn my body around and climb up to straddle your thigh. Wondering why you let me get that far, I watched your face and a moved my hips to rub my pussy on your leg.

“Daddy?” I asked softly, not caring if the cab driver heard or was aware, “are you mad at me?” Your expression was unreadable but I knew I was at the end of my rope with testing your patience. “I’ll stop being so bad if you let me ride your cock right now.” All I could think about was curing my restlessness by having you inside of me. “I’ll be the best dolly-” I reached down and began undoing your belt “-if you let me make you cum, I promise.” A chuckle from the driver put me in a fit of giggles and encouraged my bad behavior.

“Turn here,” you instructed the driver and gave him your address. I couldn’t help but grin and bounce eagerly. I didn’t expect our outing to end early but I wasn’t complaining. I was too excited to find out which consequences I earned throughout the day to remember to keep my balance on sharp turns and ended up toppling back into the seat next to you.

We finally arrived home, I leapt out of the vehicle and practically skipped inside on my own, leaving you behind to tip the driver. My heart raced as I heard you walk in the door from around the corner. You kept your composure as I sprinted away and hid behind the couch, unable to contain my laughter.

“This isn’t playtime, Caroline,” you called as I prepared to run to the next hiding spot. I waited too long to stand and opted to try my luck at crawling away stealthily instead. I barely left my spot when I felt your hand around my ankle and lost my balance when you pulled me to the couch. “You’ve had your fun, stop being a brat and stand up.”

I looked up at you in hesitation. I knew my disobedience was catching up with me and I was in for whatever you had in mind to teach me a lesson. I stood and started to straighten out my sundress but you slapped my hands away instead.

“Don’t bother making yourself presentable,” you sat down in the middle of the couch and patted your knee. “It wouldn’t last long if you did.” I started to straddle your legs to face you but you stopped me before I dropped down to your lap. “No no,” you laughed-the scary laugh that made my knees weak and pussy ache. “You know that’s not the position I want you in.” You tossed me around and had me bent over your knee with my dress hiked up to reveal my light pink cotton panties.

“Daddy, I’m s- ow!” My apology was cut short by a hard slap to my bottom. “No! Listen! I’m-” I winced as another apology was interrupted. I looked over my shoulder back at you and started to open my mouth to speak but was spanked again before I could get any sound out.

“You made enough noise earlier, no more talking,” you said as your hand made contact with my clothed ass again. I squirmed knowing you were just getting started, whatever pain I felt now was nothing compared to what you had planned.

After another spank you asked if I was still bored. My lack of response earned another spanking, harder this time and you repeated your question. My silence went on for a few more slaps, eventually you reached down and jerked my head up by my hair.

“I asked you if you were still bored, Princess. Daddy expects an answer when he asks you a question.” I whimpered in response. “Oh, don’t start that. Not yet.” You pushed my head back down and pulled my panties down. You dragged your fingernails over my slightly reddened ass before you slapped it again. I couldn’t keep from yelping and reached back to cover myself with my hand. Tsking, you pulled my arm up and pinned it to my back.

Minutes passed and by now my ass was red and my feet were kicking with each spanking. My eyes began watering and I begged you to stop. My skin had grown so sensitive I could feel goosebumps popping up with the gentlest scratch of your nails.

“Oh, you don’t like this?” You asked and rubbed my sore asscheeks briefly before dropping your hand to my pussy. “It seems to me you enjoy this a lot.” Having this done to me left me so wet that a spot was left on your pants. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning as you pushed two fingers inside of me and began pumping them in and out. I looked back at you when you pulled them out, hoping to catch your eye, pleading you to keep going.

You made and held eye contact with me as you shoved a finger into my tight asshole, lubed only with my juices. I bit my lip and dropped my head back down only to have you jerk it up by my hair again. With my arm now free, I reached up to grab the hand tangled in my hair. Without a warning, you pushed a second finger into my hole, causing me to cry out.

“Daddy, please!” Was all I could manage to get out as you started fingering my tight ass. Just as I was growing accustomed to two fingers, you forced another in and I yelped again. This didn’t last long before you yanked me up and bent me over the couch, my hands were supporting myself on the back of the couch with my knees on the cushions.

“If you’re going to act like a whiny whore when we’re out, that’s how you’ll be treated when we’re home,” you said as you pulled your shirt off. You pushed your pants down and kicked them out of the way before coming closer and rubbing the head of your hard cock over my wet slit. I felt the tip slowly enter my pussy before you quickly pulled out and rammed it into my asshole.

I cried out in pain and lost my balance. I was too tight to even think about unlubed anal but I wasn’t the one thinking, I wasn’t making the decisions. Once I steadied myself, you forced your thick cock into my ass again. It only took two pumps for me to start sobbing, and I begged you to slow down.

“Ah- don’t tell me- you can’t- take this,” you said without stopping. All I could do was close my eyes and hold onto the furniture. Tears leaked down my cheeks as groans and sobs involuntarily left my mouth. “Do- you want- me to- stop?” You asked and I nodded my head furiously, unsure how much more I’d be able to take.

You slowly pulled your cock out and pulled me off of the couch. Unable to hold myself up, I fell to my knees in front of you and you took the opportunity to shove your cock down my throat. It took me by surprise and I gagged hard despite my recent throat training. You held me by my hair and started to force your cock in and out of my mouth as fresh tears trickled down my face. I held onto your legs for support, knowing I’d be unable to get away until you were done with me.

You finally slowed and pulled your cock from my mouth just in time to shoot your cum over my lips and cheeks. I trembled as you used your fingers to gather and wipe your cum from my face and had me suck them clean. I closed my eyes and gently held your hand to keep your fingers from leaving my mouth. Despite what had just been done to me, I savored the taste of your fingers and moaned as you pulled them out.

I stayed on my knees and simply looked up at you, unsure if my legs had regained enough strength to support my body weight. As if you knew what I was thinking, you pulled me up and supported me for a moment before picking me up and carrying me out of the living and down the hallway.

“You know daddy punishes you because he loves you,” you said softly with your lips brushing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and nodded before finally relaxing my body. “Remember, he knows what’s best for you.” I nodded again and sniffled. “Let’s take a bath, I’ll clean you up and then we can go to bed.” I smiled and pressed light kisses to your neck as you carried me to the bathroom to start our bath.


End file.
